Girls Night Out
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: What could happen when there's a girls-only party at Camp Half-Blood? Well, Percy and Beckendorf are wearing sparkles, there are some malfunctions with makeup, and a boy named Donatello comes to help. This is going to be one interesting adventure...
1. Strrrrrrrrrriiiiiike One!

**Hey, this is our first Fanfiction. The next chapter will be posted up soon. Enjoy!**

**-ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Disclaimer: We, (Obviously) ,don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

"So, you _can't _come with me for dinner?" Percy Jackson asked, disappointed, "It's going to be you, me, and Nico."

Annabeth Chase frowned. "Look, Seaweed Brain. I have plans. The girls and I are meeting," she explained, "Sorry, but I gotta go."

He watched Annabeth until she disappeared behind the hill. Percy sighed. "Struck out again?" Charles Beckendorf asked. He walked up to Percy with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk playing on his face.

"Where did YOU come from?" Percy asked, annoyed. Beckendorf didn't answer. Suddenly, his dark brown eyes went wide, and his cheeks turned pink. Percy followed his gaze. Walking toward them was no other than Silena Beauregard, his all-time crush.

Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite, and you could tell by just looking at her. Today she had her long blond hair up, and she wore one of those flowing dresses in pink.

"Hey Silena!" Percy called over Beckendorf's shoulder.

"Hey Percy! Hi Charlie!" she said, bouncing up next to Beckendorf. Her voice sounded like little bells. Beckendorf was mesmerized.

"H-hi Silena," Beckendorf murmured. He was stuck in her trance. Aphrodite's daughters had that effect on people. Almost like a charmer hypnotizing a cobra.

"So, I came to tell you that I can't come tonight to our date," Silena said, looking sad, "Really sorry, but something just came up."

Percy turned to Beckendorf. He looked really disappointed. His mouth started to turn into a frown, but at the last moment he forced a smile on his lips. "It's okay. I understand," he said, his voice solemn.

"Lena! Come on! The girls are all waiting!" We turned to see a girl from the Hermes cabin with two big shopping bags. She was waving Silena over.

"Coming, Aisha!" Silena shouted over to the girl. Aisha stood on top of the hill, looking impatient. Silena looked at Beckendorf pitifully. "Sorry, Charlie." Then she turned to Percy. "Bye, Percy!" she said before walking off. Beckendorf stared as Silena joined Aisha and they bounded down the hill, chatting as they went.

"Struck out again?" Percy was smirking, not realizing he was using the same comeback Beckendorf had used mere minutes ago. "_Thank Poseidon! Finally, I got a good comeback! I always think of those at home!" Percy thought. _

Beckendorf gave Percy a withering look. "Ha ha."

**Sorry it's really short. Next chapter will be longer. Please Review!**


	2. Strrrrrrrrrrriiiiike Two!

**Second chapter! This one is a little longer than the first but it's still kind of short. Also, make sure to check out our other story, Taylor Swift Songfics if you haven't already. Other than that, Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Percy turned around to see Annabeth. As usual, her wavy blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and she wore the same orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt as he did.

"Hey Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked calm and peaceful, which was a coincidence, because they could be attacked by one of Kronos' monsters at any moment.

"Erm, how was your girl...thing?" he asked, recalling the incident from yesterday.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was rude of me to just run off like that. You must have felt really rejected..." Annabeth said, sorrowfully.

"No big deal! It doesn't really matter," Percy lied.

Annabeth didn't look fooled. "Sure, Percy. Whatever you say. As if you didn't care at all."

Percy turned a deep shade of scarlet. "I don't!" he protested.

"Explains why your voice just got 10 octaves higher." She smirked.

Percy coughed, a strange cover-up. "Well, actually, I found someone else to go with me and Nico," he said, in a really deep voice that made him sound like Big Rob, the Jonas Brothers' bodyguard.

Annabeth's stormy gray eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Percy smiled, because he didn't feel as much of a loser as he felt before. "Her name was..." he started.

"WHO?" Annabeth demanded.

_Holy Poseidon! What am I saying? _he thought. "Uhhhhh...oh! Look at the time! Bye!" Percy said quickly, before running away.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Liar," she stated, entering the dining pavilion.

Percy rushed toward the Poseidon cabin and ran inside. He locked the door behind him before slumping down to the floor in exhaustion. "That was close. And I'm really out of shape!" he said to himself between breaths.

"Close to what?" someone within the cabin asked. Percy jumped up and pulled out Riptide, his ever-trusting pen/sword.

"Who's there?" he shouted, his exhaustion wearing away. Percy's now alert eyes darted around the room, looking for the culprit.

"Relax, it's just me", a boy said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Beckendorf?" Percy asked, before putting away his sword, "What are you doing here?"

Beckendorf shrugged. "I was hoping you would help me figure out what I should get Silena. "

"Is it her birthday?" Percy inquired, sitting down at his desk and swiveling the chair around to face him.

"No, but girls love gifts, right?" Beckendorf asked, unsure.

"Don't ask me, man. I know nothing about girls." Percy said.

"Well, do you know what does Silena likes?" Beckendorf asked hopefully.

Percy thought for a while before answering, "Pink. And sparkly things."

"So, like a pink pen or something?" Beckendorf questioned. Apparently, Beckendorf knew nothing about girls either.

"No, dude, like, clothes. Silena loves clothes", Percy paused before asking, "Why are you even getting her something?"

"I want her to like me," Beckendorf muttered sheepishly, turning red, "But it would be so much easier if she told me straightforward if she likes me or not." Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Beckendorf's head. "I just thought of an idea", he said.

* * *

"No, no, no, and NO! There's no way I'm doing that!" Percy protested defiantly after Beckendorf had told him his plan.

"Oh come on. Why not?" Beckendorf complained, "It's a great plan."

"But what if the girls catch us? You know they're smarter," Percy said.

"True," Beckendorf admitted,"But I think we can get away with this."

"I'm still not doing it", Percy said.

"Please? Pretty please?" Beckendorf made a puppy face.

"Dude. You're way too old for that," Percy said. Beckendorf still kept the face on. Percy backed away from him. "You're starting to scare me," he told him.

Beckendorf moved one step closer, still wearing the puppy face. "Please? For the sake of all those clueless boys out there," Beckendorf tried.

Percy slumped his shoulders in defeat and answered, "Fine. But only because that face was creeping me out."

Beckendorf smiled hugely. "Oh, and if we get caught, it's on your head," Percy added.

Beckendorf shrugged," Fair enough."

**What do you think the plan is? Please Review!**


	3. Claire's and Daydreams

**Okay...Chapter 3...We were a little reluctant to post this, because we haven't been getting many reviews...But here it is, nonetheless.**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

Beckendorf's plan was utterly ridiculous. He and Percy were supposed to crash the after-campfire girls-only party in the dining pavilion that night. They wanted to find out if Silena liked Beckendorf and if Annabeth liked Percy. How though were they to do that since they were boys, though? Well, they were to dress as unclaimed girl campers from the Hermes cabin that just arrived today, so that they wouldn't be recognized. Then they'd try to get some information from the girls from there. Crazy, but maybe it could work...

"Okay, now that you've agreed to go along with the plan, we need outfits", Beckendorf said. Percy slapped his forehead.

"Dang, I forgot about that part." "We're going to the mall", Beckendorf declared.

"Oh no", Percy groaned as Beckendorf dragged him to his car,"Why did I go along with this?"

* * *

The two boys stared out at the packed mall in front of them. People were everywhere, and Percy and Beckendorf didn't have a clue about what to do.

"Okay. We're here. Now what do we do?" Percy asked Beckendorf.

"I don't really know...", Beckendorf trailed off. Percy looked around and saw a group of teenage girls entering a store.

"Why don't we try there?" Percy suggested, pointing to the store. Beckendorf squinted to read the name.

"Claire's? Looks girly enough", he said, walking over and entering Claire's. Percy followed him.

"Woah", Beckendorf whispered. The store was painted pink, and there was so much jewelry on the walls that it hurt both boys' eyes. Percy rubbed his eyes and looked up again.

"How do girls find anything in here? There's so much...stuff", Beckendorf stated. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the corner of a store. There was a little girl there, she looked no older than seven, and she was holding her ears like her life depended on it. The lady in front of her was holding something that looked like a small gun. Percy looked at Beckendorf with his eyes wide.

"Alright, these people are crazy. I'm leaving!" he declared, beginning to walk out.

"No!" Beckendorf shouted, pulling Percy back. "We're on a mission!"

Just then, a saleswoman walked up to them, trapping them in the store whether they liked it or not.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked with a cheery smile. The woman had a chipper voice, the kind that makes you want to cover your ears and run away.

"Yes, we're looking for something for my...uh..." Percy looked at Beckendorf for help.

"Sister! Yeah, our sister", Beckendorf quickly backed him up.

"How old is she?" the lady asked, leading them to a rack of necklaces and bracelets.

"She's turning sixteen", Percy lied smoothly.

"You've come to the perfect place", the saleswoman started, "We have all sorts of things that teenagers like..."

Boy, that woman could talk! Percy and Beckendorf nearly fell asleep as she talked about which type of earrings would be right, or which bracelet would be colorful enough.

"And lastly, this necklace over here would be PERFECT for her skin palette! I hope I've helped", she finished.

Percy's eyes shot open,"Um, yes, you have, ...Doris", he said, reading her nametag.

"Thanks", Beckendorf added. Doris nodded her head, satisfied, and flounced off to lecture the next poor customer.

"How long did she talk? 20 minutes at least", Beckendorf whined.

"Oh well. Let's just grab something and get out of here. I don't like pink", Percy shuddered.

"Too bad, 'cuz you're gonna be wearing it", Beckendorf said, grabbing a pair of clip-on hoop earrings. Percy noticed that girls around him stared awkwardly.

"We're shopping for our sister!" he reminded them. The girls nodded, understanding, and they minded their own business. Beckendorf turned to Percy.

"Dude, this is embarrassing! We'd be better off borrowing clothes from the Aphrodite girls..." Percy started to smile.

"That's not a bad idea!" he exclaimed. Both boys looked up at the bedazzled ceiling, each having a daydream.

* * *

Percy's (Realistic) Daydream

Beckendorf and I snuck into the Aphrodite cabin when everyone was at lunch. I was planning on quickly snatching some outfits and leaving as quickly as possible. We were sneaking out, plenty of clothes in our hands, when one of the sequins on the shirt I was carrying got caught on one of the beds. Scratch that-it was Silena's bed.

"Beckendorf! My shirt's caught!" I whispered. Beckendorf turned around, groaned, but tried to help me untangle the shirt. We continued without much success. Suddenly, I heard a group of giggling girls coming toward the cabin.

"_Oh no. The Aphrodite girls", _I thought.

"Beckendorf! We gotta get out of here! They're coming!" I told him urgently. He looked out the window and crouched back down again.

"How? There's only one door!" he whispered back. I cursed under my breath in ancient Greek. If they found us in here, they would give us makeovers for sure! And believe me, you don't want to get into one of those.

* * *

Percy stopped his daydream right there. He didn't want to know what would happen next. _AT ALL! _He looked at Beckendorf. He appeared to be still dreaming.

* * *

Beckendorf's (Realistic) Daydream

Percy and I snuck into the Aphrodite cabin. It smelled nice, like fresh flowers and cinnamon buns. (Not mixed together!)

"Lily, is that you?" I heard Silena's voice.

"Oh man," Percy muttered. Suddenly, Silena stepped out of the cabin bathroom wearing pink silk pajamas and had her blond hair in braids. She started screaming.

"Charlie! Percy! What are you guys doing?" As usual, both Percy and I got all tongue-twisted. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh, well, uh, we wanted to meet, uh,-" he started.

"Lily here," I finished, gesturing to the small redhead. Lily was a newbie to Camp Half-Blood, being only nine, and all the Aphrodite campers adored her. But when you caught her in one of her moods, it was awful.

"I already know you", Lily said snobbishly, "And since we're being honest, I don't like you very much either." Lily stalked away, her hair bouncing with every move. Silena looked after Lily and sighed.

The she turned to us, "I have two things to say. Number one, I'm sorry about Lily. I've been telling her to think before she speaks but it's not working. And number two, why are you REALLY here?" I looked at Percy. He was looking down at the plush carpet floor, not daring to meet my eyes. I was alone this time.

"Uh, duh, um...lollipops!" I said the first thing that came to mind. Silena looked confused.

"What? Charlie, are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Bagels!" I burst out and quickly covered my mouth with a hand. Silena stared at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this a joke? Or are you going crazy?" she questioned. Finally, Percy came to my rescue.

"He's been having some problems, um, with talking lately. Must be from all the metal he's working with. I'll take him back to his cabin", Percy ad-libbed, steering me out the door.

"B-bye", I said, right before the cabin door slammed shut.

Once we got outside the cabin, Percy shook his head. "Dude, you need to stop getting all tongue-tied."

* * *

Beckendorf ended his daydream. He winced at the thought of that realistically happening. Silena would really think of him as weird now. He glanced at Percy, who was sitting on a stool next to him.

"Good or bad?" Percy asked, referring to the dream.

"Bad", Beckendorf answered, "Really horrible." Percy nodded, understanding,

"Tongue-twisted, huh?" Beckendorf nodded.

"Okay, let's go", Percy said, his ADHD kicking in.

"But I still have to buy these earrings. And you need something too", Beckendorf said, "But hurry up. I really want to leave." Percy sighed but grabbed the closest thing to him, a fake pearl necklace.

"Here", he tossed it to Beckendorf. Beckendorf caught it with one hand and walked to the register. There was no line, so he walked right up to the cash register and placed his items on the counter.

"Is this it?" the lady manning the cash register drawled.

"Yes", Beckendorf said hurriedly.

"Your total is $5.43", she said. Beckendorf handed her a five dollar bill and a one, and the lady gave him change.

"Thanks", she said. Beckendorf nearly bolted out of Claire's when he was done. Percy walked out casually, laughing.

"Wow, you really hate that store, don't you?", Percy joked. Beckendorf scowled.

"Let's just go somewhere else", Beckendorf suggested. They looked around the mall for another store.

"What about there?" Beckendorf asked, pointing to another store. It was another clothes store, but for both boys and girls.

Percy shrugged,"Okay."

**Please Review! And tell everyone you know to start reading and reviewing! Reviewing means that you guys care! So we need at least 3 more reviews for the next chapter! So press that button down there and go for it!**


	4. An Adventure in Nordstrom

**Hey guys. **

**We know we didn't reach that LAST comment that would get you another chapter, but we decided to put this one up anyway.**** Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"N-O-R-D-S-T-R-O-M", Percy spelled out. "How do you pronounce that?"

"Exactly like it looks like. Nordstrom," Beckendorf answered, saying the foreign word perfectly. The boys walked into the store together.

"This place is huge!" Percy said, leaning over the rail and looking up. "There's at least four more floors!"

"Okay where do we start?" Beckendorf asked.

"Here, I guess," Percy suggested. The first floor was filled with nothing but shoes. Boots, pumps, sandals, flip-flops;they were all there.

"Let's go to the heels", Beckendorf told him. "We need to be girls, after all." The boys went over to the clearance racks. They started lifting the lids off the boxes and peering in at every one.

"How are we gonna find a shoe that fits us?" Percy asked, staring at the tiny heels.

"We'll find something", Beckendorf assured, "See, like this!" Beckendorf sat on one of the plush benches and pulled a pair of size 12 red peep-toe heels from a box. Percy watched as he took his shoes and socks off. Suddenly, a horrid smell filled the air. Percy sniffed and it seemed like the source of the stink was close to him. He turned to look around for someone who might have a pair of interesting looking feet. His eyes landed on Beckendorf. Sure enough, it was him.

"Dude! You've got some funky smelling feet!" Percy told him, pinching his nose.

"Sorry." Beckendorf shrugged. "I can't help my fink!" Percy knit his eyebrows together.

"What in Hades is _fink_?" he asked.

"Foot stink." Beckendorf answered in a Duh! tone. He was finally able to fit the pumps on his humongous feet after much struggling. Beckendorf shakily stood up, but soon as he took a step, he fell over. Percy laughed.

"How do girls do this?" Beckendorf complained, watching a lady who was walking perfectly in 3-inch heels. He tried to stand up again, but failed. Percy helped him to his feet and Beckendorf attempted to take another step. He didn't trip.

"Percy! I'm doing it!" Beckendorf shouted like a little girl. That got everyone's attention. All the people there, mostly ladies, turned to look at them. Teenage girls snickered. Women scowled at them. A baby pointed to them and her mother turned her away.

"It's not what it looks like!" Percy yelled in protest. An elderly woman walked up to them, took off her purse and started to whack the boys with it.

"Ow!" they shrieked. Percy grabbed a plaid scarf and started smacking the lady back. As he was trying to hit the lady with the scarf, he managed to glimpse the price tag. He paused momentarily and checked the tag again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Whoa! Beckendorf! Check out this price tag!" he called. Beckendorf craned his neck to see the tag that Percy was holding out. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"$350 dollars for a scarf? That's crazy!" Beckendorf agreed. While the boys were distracted, the angry woman managed to conk Percy on the head with her purse. Percy stepped back a few steps from the impact of the hit but didn't fall over.

"What's in that purse?" Percy screeched, rubbing the spot on his head where the lady had hit him. He started to attack her with the scarf again. Beckendorf found another scarf and copied Percy. The lady started to literally hiss at them. The boys screamed and ran out of the store. Beckendorf managed to slip out of the girly shoes and into his own as they hurried away.

**Yes, yes, we know it's really short, and we're apologizing for that. Anyway, Review!**


	5. Dealing with Donatello

**Chapter 5! We're really sorry that we're not updating sooner. We have a lot of homework and after school activities, so there's not much time to write, but we're trying to update every weekend. Also, there might be a new story coming out next week, so look out for that. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

"Hey! I have an idea!" Percy said, sticking a finger up in the air.

Beckendorf stared at him in pure annoyance, "What?"

"Well, I was thinking-" Percy started, but Beckendorf cut in.

"Oh no. When you think nothing goes right."

"Hey!" Percy shouted, defending himself, "It's a start. At least I'm thinking _something_." Beckendorf shrugged.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could sneak into some theater and steal some clothes from there," Percy suggested.

"Not a bad idea", Beckendorf said, as Percy looked smug,"But where are we going to find a drama department?"

"I don't know. Your turn to come up with something," Percy told him.

"Maybe we should just give the Aphrodite cabin a try," Beckendorf suggested, turning back to their former idea.

Percy, looking horrified, answered, " No way in Hades, dude. You and I BOTH had daydreams about that. And I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want _mine _to come true." Beckendorf thought about that for a second. A lightbulb went off in his head.

"But we had daydreams about the Aphrodite _girls. _Maybe if we ask one of the Aphrodite _guys_..." Beckendorf trailed off.

Percy replied, "Like who? I'm not exactly BFFS with any of those campers. How am supposed to ask them to steal clothes from their own siblings?"

Beckendorf smiled mischievously. He rubbed his hands together like a villain preparing for a devious plan. Percy half expected for the evil "mua-ha-ha-ha" cackle to escape from Beckendorf's lips. "I can be very persuasive..." he said.

Percy wondered what he could possibly have had in mind but shook it off. They had (finally) thought of a logical plan.

* * *

Percy and Beckendorf arrived back at camp with the jewelry bags in their hands, causing a few awkward glances from the other campers.

"Hey Percy! Did you buy that for Annabeth?" teased a familiar voice.

"Shut up, Malcolm!" Percy yelled, turning bright red, but the damage was done. The campers in the area were already holding back giggles. Unfortunately, as the boys were trying to escape, Percy ran smack into the one person he didn't want to smack into at the moment. Annabeth.

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain!" she laughed.

"Sorry! I was just...uh...going over to my...uh..." Percy stumbled.

"That's okay, Percy," she said, laughing again. "Wait, what are you carrying?" Annabeth's giggles stopped as her eyes shifted to the tiny purple bags in their hands.

"Umm...it's nothing." Percy lied.

"Are you sure? I know that you would never go to a _mall_ just to get those for nothing," Annabeth said, suspiciously.

"Uh, erm...gah..." Percy stalled. He was trying to think of a good lie.

_Perce! _Percy thought as he was saying nonsense words. _Say something_! But Beckendorf opened his mouth before Percy could say anything.

"It's for Chiron!" Beckendorf blurted, in a panic.

"The man needs a satchel," Percy added, laughing nervously.

Annabeth's eyes widened, in confusion. "Okay then, I guess. Well, I gotta go. See you guys later,"she said, walking away.

Percy exhaled in relief. Then he glared at his companion. "Chiron? Really?" Beckendorf shrugged as if to say, "It was the first thing I thought of."

After they dropped off the horrid bags in the Poseidon cabin, the boys hurried over to the Aphrodite cabin to talk to Donatello.

"Why Donatello?" Percy complained. Donatello was Percy's least favorite Aphrodite child. He was the spitting image of his mother, but in male form, of course. He was a huge drama queen (or in this case, drama _king_) and loved to be the center of attention. Donatello had a halo of light brown curls that he kept neat with hairspray, and light green eyes that seemed to "smolder" like in the movie Tangled. He was as buff as Taylor Lautner, and as full of himself as Spencer Pratt. And yet, 1 out of 2 girls at camp had a crush on him. Beckendorf rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like him, but he's the only one there at the moment, and we need to get outfits like, now."

"Fine..." Percy reluctantly agreed. They walked over to the Aphrodite cabin and found Donatello on the porch of his cabin. It looked like he was looking at photos. Of himself!

"Um, hi Donatello," Percy said awkwardly.

Donatello looked up. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Hello."

"Could I ask you a favor?" Percy blurted.

"Well, well, well. Percy Jackson needs my help. That's unusual." Donatello remarked, smiling. He crossed his muscled arms over his chest.

"Sorry, but um..." Percy didn't know what to say.

Beckendorf cut in," We need you to get us some clothes."

Donatello brightened almost immediately. "Oh of course! You came here for my fashion advice! First, I suggest you get rid of all...that," he said, eying Percy.

"No! And hurtful! Whatever, anyway we need uh, _girls _clothes." Percy replied.

"Wait. WHAT?" Donatello practically yelled in surprise.

"Dude. Be quiet! Yes, we want _girls_ clothes." Beckendorf said, slowly.

"Er, I hope you don't mind my butting in but, WHY?" Donatello said, calmer this time.

"Well..." Percy and Beckendorf explained their plan.

"So...what's in it for me?" said Donatello. Beckendorf's mischievous smile returned.

"Percy will be your butler for a day."

"Whaaaaat?" Percy screeched a little too loudly, attracting the attention of other campers. "We didn't discuss this!" he whisper-yelled.

Donatello grinned. "Deal. Would you rather have the French maid dress or the sparkly sequin suit?"

"Suit." Percy said, glaring at Beckendorf.

"Okay then. Two Aphrodite-tized outfits coming right up!" Donatello said, happily.

"It'll pay off. Trust me." Beckendorf reassured Percy.

"Oh it BETTER! I'm not wearing a sequin suit to get punched in the face by girls." Percy glanced at the dining pavilion. Some campers were already outside, hanging a few streamers and lights. He turned back to Beckendorf. "They're setting up already. Let's grab those outfits and get to my cabin."

**Please Review! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism, don't be afraid to press that blue button down there!**


	6. What the Hades is this?

**Hey guys. **

**Here's the next chapter for GNO! Thank you to all who reviewed, we love you all! Let's try for 20 reviews!  
**

**Also, don't forget to check out our other stories, especially Midnight Madness since we're having a contest there.**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

Percy's cabin was a mess. Trash on the floor, dirty clothes on the bunks, toothpaste spurted across the sink, and dumbbells that he probably never touched were collecting dust in the corners.

"Dude, ever heard of the term "hygiene"?" Beckendorf asked, poking at what looked like week old pizza.

"Hey! You're starting to sound like Annabeth!" Percy replied, shoving his candy wrappers and chip bags under his bunk.

"What the Hades is this? Is it a diary? Oh man, this just got exciting!" Beckendorf exclaimed, tossing away a shirt to reveal a small blue book. Percy snatched it away.

"That's personal! And it's a journal..." he said, cradling the book gently. Beckendorf plucked it from Percy's arms.

"Ooooooh, is this Annabeth's name I see?" Beckendorf started quoting from the "journal". " 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I would've been dead if I hadn't met you.' Dude, this is hilarious!"

"It was my lame attempt at poetry, okay? Now hand it over," Percy said, holding out his hand.

"No thanks," Beckendorf answered, scanning the next page."Oh wow. It got a little more serious. 'I know this may be weird. But...I think I may be in love with my best friend...'" Beckendorf looked up at Percy and raised his eyebrows.

Percy began to get anxious and urgently demanded, "Give it back!" He charged toward Beckendorf, but he merely held Percy back with one muscular arm.

"Maybe I'll just keep reading. 'I can't explain it. One day I woke up and I realized I liked her'," Beckendorf read, while fighting off Percy, who was trying to grab it.

"Dude, you have crossed the line!" Percy tackled him. Beckendorf, who was on the floor, somehow managed to keep reading.

"'My only question is, does she like me?' Ow!" he shrieked. Percy pinned him down and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Wow Percy, have you been working out? You rarely are able to pin _me_ down." Beckendorf said, surprised and still sprawling on the floor.

"Well...I got mad..." Percy replied, looking at his journal and holding it like there was no tomorrow. Beckendorf got up and brushed the invisible dust off his shirt and shoulders.

"Let's make peace, and just start getting ready. I promise not to tell anyone about that book of yours," Beckendorf reassured Percy.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with." Percy said, starting toward the bathroom.

"I'll go first," Percy told Beckendorf before he could say anything else. He grabbed his tote bag that held the clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He placed the bag on top of the sealed toilet and peered inside it.

"What in Hades?" he murmured. Percy pulled out a rather large pink t-shirt that was covered with hearts and sequins. He looked in even further and saw a white skirt. To a normal teenage girl, it would probably seem long, but on Percy, it only reached up to his knees. Percy stuffed the clothes back into the bag, cursing Donatello, and opened the door forcefully. He was about to yell for Beckendorf when he realized he was sitting in a chair in front of him, tinkering with some screws. Beckendorf had a smirk on his face.

"So," he said casually, "How's it going?"

Percy frowned. "I am NOT going out there wearing these!" he yelled, holding up the horrid bag.

"Yes, you are. Because you made a deal. And you are not pulling out now," Beckendorf declared, pushing Percy toward the bathroom.

"No!" Percy shouted, fighting against Beckendorf.

"Hey! Why don't you go first?" Percy asked. Beckendorf's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. You said _you_ were going first," he protested.

"It was your idea", Percy said in a sing-song tone, holding out Beckendorf's bag. Beckendorf scowled in defeat. He knew the only way to get Percy into his outfit was to get in his himself. He took the bag and slammed the door. Beckendorf closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples. He reached into the bag and grabbed the first thing his hand touched. It felt like denim.

"_It can't be THAT bad_," Beckendorf thought, smiling. "_They're just jeans._" Oh, he was wrong. To his horror, Beckendorf pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. And not just any skinny jeans. They were glittery. Like scary glittery. The two back pockets were be-sparkled with fake diamonds, and so were a part of the front pockets. There were fake gems going down the side of one pant leg, and at both cuffs of the jeans. As an added bonus, the pants sparkled like glitter was put into the mixture when the jeans were made. "This has to be worse than Percy's," Beckendorf decided, and pulled out his top. Being careful, he examined the color first. They were sky blue and white. "Not a bad start," Beckendorf assured himself. Then, he turned to the front. The sky blue turned out to be a tank top. He winced. The white was a mini jacket with short sleeves. And wouldn't you know! There were diamonds on that too.

He put the horrendous objects back into the bag and just as he was about to turn the knob on the bathroom door, Percy shouted, "I know you wanna get out but you're changing whether you like it or not!" And to make sure Beckendorf didn't get out, Percy pressed his whole body against the door, forcing him to stay inside. Beckendorf cursed in ancient Greek. He stared at the clothes that were supposedly "fashionable". _C'mon Beckendorf. You can do this. You've done worse. It's just skinny jeans and a tank top, _Beckendorf's little voice inside his head told him. He quickly slipped on the clothing and took a look in the mirror. His muscles were bulging out of the jacket, but Beckendorf pulled the sleeves over them so they (almost) couldn't be seen. The skinny jeans were a tight fit, but just as long as Beckendorf didn't bend over, he would live. _Hey, not bad..._ "Percy! Get off the door! I'm done!" he shouted. Percy stepped back from the door, and Beckendorf came out. There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broken by Percy laughing hysterically.

"Dude! You look like a satyr attacked you with a bedazzler! And you LOST!" Percy laughed.

"Ha-ha. Won't be so funny when it's your turn. And, oh, look at the time!" Beckendorf looked at his wrist, "It's now." he shoved Percy into the bathroom despite his many threats, tossing Percy's clothes in with him.

**Please Review!**


	7. Boot Camp

**Hey guys!**

**After a long wait, here is Chapter 7 of Girls Night Out! Sorry it took a long time, we were experiencing some writer's block. :(**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially pjoperson, who reviewed 5 times! ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo  also reviewed. All your reviews make our day and we're so happy to see that people are reading our story. **

**Can we try for 24 reviews? :)**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

After Percy came out, looking grumpy, and Beckendorf was done insulting him about how pink wasn't his color, they decided to work on another problem. Makeup. They both stood in front of the mirror, all the makeup tools laid out on the counter.

"What goes on first?" Percy asked, clueless. He picked up something that looked like a black pencil, looked at it closely, and set it back on the table.

Beckendorf shrugged. "Does it look like I know? I'm going to go get my wig. Don't do anything stupid." He walked out the door, only to reappear again. "On second thought, don't move."

"Okay. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Percy shouted, planting his feet firmly on the ground and trying not to budge. Beckendorf searched through his bag. _Oh, there it is, _he thought, reaching for a blond wig. The "hair" was pin-straight and shoulder-length with side bangs. He grabbed Percy's as he was on his way back to the bathroom. Beckendorf laughed. It looked exactly like Rachel's, but Percy would look no good in it. The wig was, curly, dark red, and would reach Percy's mid-back. He was thinking about how ridiculous they would look when he opened the bathroom door. There were lip gloss and mascara all over the floor, and Percy looked like a circus clown.

"What happened to 'Don't touch anything'?" Beckendorf yelled, setting the wigs on the countertop.

"Does my face look that bad?" Percy asked. There was lipstick everywhere on his face EXCEPT his lips. The black pencil that Percy had picked up before was used to form a circle around his eyes like a dog, and heavy pink blush was applied on his forehead. There was more, but Beckendorf didn't want to look. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, gaping at Percy. And that was when the door of the Poseidon cabin suddenly opened.

"Sorry if I'm intruding! I just wanted to show Percy his butler- Oh gods," Donatello said in his annoying voice as he came up behind Beckendorf. "Do you need my assistance?" He smirked.

"We're fine!" Percy retorted, trying to wipe off his makeup with toilet paper.

"Of course you are. Anyway, Beckendorf, I have more than a dozen female siblings. I think I can _at least_ do better than the Joker over there," Donatello said, gesturing to Percy.

"Yes, we very much _do_ need help," Beckendorf agreed, glaring at Percy. "Okay, so what is this for-" Beckendorf started, but was interrupted by Donatello.

"I don't work for free. I want you guys to find out if Summer from Demeter is interested in me." Percy cracked up, holding his sides.

"You? And Summer?" That set Percy off again.

"Yes, me! Anyway, my help requires your cooperation. Take it or leave it," he stared at Percy and Beckendorf expectantly, his arms crossed.

"Alright. We'll talk to Summer for you. Just help Percy get his makeup off," Beckendorf said, glancing at Percy. He grimaced. The toilet paper had done nothing but get the lipstick off his cheek, but Percy still looked as awful as he did before.

Donatello grinned and grabbed a bottle. He started rubbing the white stuff on Percy's face.

"Ow! Can't you be gentler?" Percy yelled, since Donatello was practically slapping the goo on his face. "What the heck is this anyway?"

"Suck it up Mr. 'I've been on four quests'," Donatello said, continuing to add on the cream. "It's called makeup remover, genius," he added, rolling his eyes.

Finally, when the threesome got the mess cleaned up and Percy's face was returned to normal, (Well, almost normal. A few spots were still a little pink from where Donatello had scrubbed. Very hard, I might add.) , Donatello took charge. He told Percy to sit down on the toilet seat and started his magic. After a half-hour of plucking, applying, brushing, and complaining, Donatello was finished. He had applied smoky eye make-up around Percy's eyes, making his green orbs even brighter than before. The rest of Percy's face had the natural look. His "red ringlets" were pulled up in a high ponytail. It may seem kind of odd, but Beckendorf actually thought Percy looked good. Like a girl. Almost.

Now it was Beckendorf's turn. After the same procedure as Percy's, Beckendorf looked equally almost girl-ish. On his eyelids, Donatello had put gold shimmer eye shadow and light pink lipstick on his lips. He left Beckendorf's wig as it was. Beckendorf looked like Hannah Montana with dark skin. Of course, Percy thought it was hilarious.

"Dude! Hannah Montana!" Percy gasped between breaks of laughter.

"Hey! I'm not the one wearing mascara," Beckendorf retorted. Percy stopped laughing and abruptly sat up.

"Touché."

"Voila! You like?" Donatello asked, waving around a brush. Evidently, he was proud of himself. The boys nodded.

"One last touch," Donatello said. He pulled two cases, one white, one blue, out of his coat pocket. "Flippers!" he shouted enthusiastically. He opened the cases to reveal two sets of perfect white teeth.

"Flippers? That go on your feet?" Percy asked, confused. Donatello rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid, they go in your mouth, obviously. They're used for pageants," Donatello answered.

"Where'd you get them?" Beckendorf asked suspiciously, hesitantly reaching out to touch one. Donatello turned the shade of pink Percy had on his cheeks.

"I was a pageant king until I came here. I was-uh, a grand supreme, er- one or twice. Or six," Donatello said, looking down at his feet. Beckendorf and Percy looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"A. Pageant. Boy?" Beckendorf managed to choke out. Donatello tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes. Now, can we move on?"

"Wait!" Percy yelled, pointing a finger in the air, before he and Beckendorf started in another fit of laughter. Donatello rolled his eyes. After a few more minutes of cackling, the boys were able to control themselves.

"Finally." Donatello shoved the cases at the boys. "Put them on. They'll make your teeth straighter and um, whiter," Donatello said, grimacing at Percy's slightly yellow teeth. Percy slipped the fake teeth on top of his real ones. Beckendorf copied him.

"Thish ish weiurd," Percy tried to speak. Donatello nodded in understanding.

"It may be hard to talk for a while, but you'll get used to it. At least you have dazzling smiles!" Donatello told them, smiling hugely. It looked like he had some pearly whites of his own.

The boys, er-girls, practiced speaking by saying random words like, "Pie," or "Monkey," to each other. After a few minutes of that, they finally got it. Their voices had a little lisp, but Donatello told them that it was bearable. Then, he made them practice walking like a girl.

"No, Percy! You move your hips! Not your whole body!" Donatello criticized. Percy huffed and tried to get his walk to Donatello's standards. He finally was an expert after multiple times. Then it was Beckendorf's turn. "Keep your arms uncrossed! And don't slouch!" Donatello told him. Beckendorf got his walk faster than Percy. When that was over, Donatello checked his designer watch. "Time to go! Six o'clock!"

**Please Review!**


	8. Grandma?

**...  
**

**We can't speak! We asked for 24 reviews and you got back at us with 34! We cannot thank you enough for all the feedback we're getting. It's just amazing. **

**So, can we do the same for this chapter? Please?**

**(Enjoy!)**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

Donatello led the way out the door. Coincidentally, as Percy and Beckendorf were walking out of the Poseidon cabin, the Apollo cabin happened to be blasting "Don'tcha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" the speakers blared. In a movie, this would be the part where a gorgeous trio of popular girls would be coming toward the camera, their runway walk perfected, the wind blowing back their hair, their clothes in the latest style. The boys would all be staring at them with their jaws dropped, eyes following their every move.

But did Camp Half-Blood get this? No. Instead they got Percy and Beckendorf clumsily tripping down the dirt path. Donatello walked a few feet behind them, not wanting to be acquainted with the "girls." Boys did stare at them, but with a confused and disgusted look on their faces. At least their style was okay, right?

"Just keep walking and don't look at anyone," Beckendorf advised Percy. A few hesitant looks came from the other campers, who were probably thinking _"What in Hades?"_ One girl whispered to another and they laughed, their eyes locked on Percy. He tried his hardest not to turn red. The "girls" and Donatello began to swagger toward the campfire. Well, Donatello swaggered. The other two _tried_ to.

There was good news and bad news. Which one do you want first? Oh well, whatever you picked, you're getting the bad news first.

The bad news was that it was a very long walk from one end of camp where the cabins were, to the other, where the party was, so there was a chance that Percy might fall and break a heel, or that Beckendorf's wig could fly away.

The good news? Nobody recognized them, although Katie Gardener did look like she was trying to remember them from somewhere, and nearly stumbled over a rose bush wracking her brain.

At last, they reached the campfire/auditorium where the girls' party was being held. Argus was manning the entrance with a scary-looking velvet rope, a clipboard, and his hundred eyes. It didn't look like he was even using the clipboard, just holding and waving it around for official-looking purposes.

This was the moment of truth. If Argus let them in, they were home free. If he knew they were fakes, then, well, that was it. And Percy would most likely kill Beckendorf for making him spend four hours of shopping, primping, and most of all, turning into a girl all for nothing.

"Good luck!" Donatello said perkily with a little wave. He was about to leave when Percy grabbed his arm.

"You're not coming with us?" Percy asked.

"Do I look like a girl?" Donatello asked, referring to his own flawless features. Percy was about to agree when Donatello held up his hand, knowing what he would say. "Don't answer that. Anyway, I really don't want to be hit by one of my sisters. They may be girls, but they've got an arm!" He rubbed his shoulder for effect.

"Um, okay. We're going in now," Beckendorf said.

"Have fun. Remember, Percy. Eight AM, bright and early tomorrow. Don't forget the suit!" Donatello told him, stalking away. Percy sighed. He really didn't want to be Donatello's butler. Why had Beckendorf dragged him into this?

"Okay. Let's do this, dude!" Beckendorf said happily, trying to sound motivational. They stood in the back of the line of girls waiting to get in. It moved steadily, and they were at the door in no time. Argus eyed them suspiciously, looking the boys turned girls up and down. Percy clutched his purse tighter. Beckendorf's palms turned clammy and he had the urge to wipe them on his sequined jeans.

"Hi," Percy squeaked in a high rendition of his usual voice, removing the awkwardness. He waggled his fingers in a sort of wave. Finally, Argus released the velvet rope and let them in.

The party was in full swing. A makeshift dance floor was set up in the middle of the room, and benches from the dining pavilion were scattered around. A long table stood up against the far wall, filled with food. Loud music was blasting from the speakers, playing a new pop song by some girl named Justin Bieber. Percy looked around in awe as Beckendorf spotted Silena over by the DJ's station.

"Later, dude," he said to Percy, walking towards her in a trance.

"What do you mean 'later'? I thought we were in this together, man."

"Yeah, about that..." Beckendorf began, but Percy had lost him in the sea of people. Being ditched by Beckendorf, Percy decided on finding Annabeth, which was insanely difficult with about 60 teenage girls roaming around. He circled the entire room twice, walking towards every blonde. Finally, as he was finishing his third lap, he spotted another blonde girl talking with a few others. _Might as well try_, he thought. Percy arranged his skirt to the right length and sauntered, well, _tried_ to saunter over to them. He gingerly tapped the blonde's shoulder and clasped his hands after. The girl Percy thought was Annabeth turned around. But it wasn't her! Instead, it was an old, elderly-looking lady who was wearing a faux wig with her real gray curls sticking out in some places. Although her skin was wrinkled, she was wearing heavy pink blush and bright red lips. Sparkling blue eyeshadow adorned her eyelids, and, worst of all, she was wearing the exact same skirt as Percy. Surprisingly, it looked better on her than it did on him.

"Yes, honey?" she asked with a slight southern accent. The woman had a frail, weak voice, and it reminded Percy of the Oracle. He shivered. "Nice skirt," she said, noticing his outfit, and Percy could see some red lipstick on her teeth when she smiled.

"Uh," Percy said in his normal voice. The lady looked at him oddly, and Percy registered his mistake. "Oh! I mean, Uh," he said, in the tone he and Donatello had rehearsed earlier. "Never mind!" Percy raced away, wondering whose grandma was invited to the party.

**Yeah, we know it was short, but everyone needs a filler chappie once in a while, right? **

**Also, please check out our other stories (especially Midnight Madness) if you haven't already. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Hello people,**

**Wow you guys! (Again!)**** 43 reviews! It just amazes us how many comments this story is getting; it's just awesome. ****Thank you so much, and keep 'em coming! :)**

**Anyway, we just wanted to remind you to check out our other stories, especially Midnight Madness which isn't doing as well as this story or Taylor Swift Songfics. **

**But for now, enjoy Chapter 9!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Meanwhile...

Beckendorf walked up to Silena. He tapped her shoulder gingerly and she whipped around, her blond hair flowing freely behind her. Beckendorf caught a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo as it smacked his face. Really, Beckendorf didn't mind.

Silena smiled at him. "Hi! Do I know you?"

"Um, hello!" Beckendorf blurted. "I'm Beck-" Beckendorf stopped abruptly. He hadn't gone over this with Donatello! What was his name supposed to be now? Beckendorf searched his brain for a name that started with a B. Suddenly, it came to him. "B-b-b-Becky!"

"Hi Becky," Silena said warmly. "I'm Silena from Aphrodite. What about you?"

"Uhhhh..." Beckendorf gulped. "Demeter!"

"Really? You don't look like a Demeter child," Silena commented, studying Beckendorf's dark skin and bright blond hair. Beckendorf smiled hugely, showing his (fake) big white teeth.

"Well, you know, Daddy was a male model..." he said casually, shrugging it off.

"Really? Cool," Silena said. "Which one?"

"Oh, you know," Beckendorf stalled. "That one on the cover of those, thingies." Silena's eyebrows scrunched together, but right as she was about to say something, someone walked up to them.

"Hey Silena!" a girl said, walking up to them. She tapped Silena's shoulder.

Silena turned around. "Oh, hey Callie!" She said to the girl. Beckendorf could only see the back of her head, but Donatello had told him earlier that you could tell how pretty a girl was by their hair. Beckendorf had completely zoned out while Donatello was lecturing, but he studied Callie's hair anyway. It was brown, shoulder-length, and tight little curls bounced every time she moved. Nothing came to him.

_Maybe if everything is quiet, the answer will come to me! _Beckendorf thought. He plugged his ears using his fingers and thought hard. Nothing about hair came to him. He wracked his brain even harder. Beckendorf was focusing so hard that he didn't notice that Silena and Callie were staring at him oddly.

"Um, Becky?" Silena said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Becky. Becky!" Silena shook his shoulder. Beckendorf snapped out immediately.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry!" he said, putting on the faux girl accent. "I'm Becky from Demeter. Sooooo nice to meet you, Callie."

"Really?" Callie looked confused. "I'm a Demeter child and I've never seen you before."  
Beckendorf groaned on the inside. Another problem. Joy.

"Oh! I just arrived today! Anyway!" he said, trying to change the subject. "Let's play truth or dare."  
_Yes! Truth or dare is the perfect opportunity to ask Silena. _

"Um, okay?" Callie said, taken aback.

"It'll be fun, Cals. I'll go first," Silena volunteered. "Truth or dare?' Silena asked, turning to Beckendorf.

"Oh! Truth," Beckendorf said. He wanted to pick dare, but Aphrodite girls could really make you do interesting things. Plus, Beckendorf _really_ didn't want to end up kissing a boy.

"Who do you like in camp?" Silena asked slyly, leaning in closer for the answer. Beckendorf gulped.

"Um, you know, that boy, in the, erm, Apollo cabin, yeah, him," Beckendorf stalled.  
Silena looked puzzled for a second before her face lit up. "Oh! You mean Ethan?"

"Um, sure," Beckendorf said quickly, not wanting to be bombarded by more questions.

"Oooooo! I'm gonna tell him!" Silena sang.

"No!" Beckendorf roared, right in Silena's face. "Oh, sorry. No, I don't think so," he repeated, more girl-ish this time.

"No, I insist. If you have a crush, I'll get him for you. My mother is Aphrodite, after all," Silena said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. All Beckendorf could do was nod.

"Let's continue the game," he suggested hurriedly, trying to get Silena's mind off Ethan. "So, Silena. Truth or dare?" _Pick truth, pick truth, pick truth! _Beckendorf hoped silently.

"Dare," Silena answered confidently.

_Darn it_! He thought. "Oh, umm..." Beckendorf stalled. He didn't expect a dare to be coming from her. He urgently looked at Callie for support, but she was chatting with someone else. "Write your true feelings to your crush at camp on one of the napkins and then throw it in his cabin later!" he said, trying to be as girly as possible and adding a giggle in for effect. The only thing was Beckendorf didn't know how to giggle, so it came out more like an "A-haw-haw-haw" instead of "Hee-hee. "

"Fine." Silena scribbled a hasty a note on a napkin. "Done."

"Can I see it?" Beckendorf begged.

Silena shrugged but stuffed the napkin in her pocket. "Easy. Callie, your turn!"

"Oh, okay," Callie said, bored. "Becky, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Beckendorf answered, sticking to his original plan.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Callie asked in a monotone, picking at her nails.

"Nevada," he answered quickly, blurting the first thing that came to mind. Callie didn't answer.

"So, Silena. Truth or dare?" Beckendorf asked her.

"Truth," Silena answered. _Yes!_ Beckendorf silently happy danced.

"Who do _you_ like?" Beckendorf questioned eagerly.

"Charlie, of course. Charles Beckendorf. Do you know him? You look an awful lot like him," Silena replied, looking closer. Beckendorf backed up and knocked into a chair. He fell over onto it and quickly scrambled to get up.

"Um, maybe we're distant cousins!" Beckendorf answered. "Bye Silena!" he yelled, dashing away as fast as he could.

"Bye?" Silena offered, looking as confused as ever.

**Was it good? Bad? (Hopefully not the second one.) Tell us what you think and review!**


	10. Hair Could Give it All Away

**We're nearing the end, fellow fanfictioners. **

**This story is almost finished! Only a few chapters more and it'll be over. *Gasps* Thanks so much for all the support and please continue as the story draws to a close. **

**On to other important news, we wanted to let you know that we'll be taking a hiatus this summer. You can find out more in our profile page under VIM (Very Important Message). I (Demeter) will still be posting, but not as much. **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 10!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

As Percy ran away, he wasn't looking where he was going. So, of course, he would bump into someone. And, per usual, he did. Percy slammed straight into a tall girl with dark skin and blond hair. Well, at least he thought it was a girl. As she looked up from her spot on the floor, Percy realized that she had a very masculine face.

"Beckendorf?" Percy whispered, holding out his hand.

"No! I'm Becky!" Beckendorf whisper-yelled.

"Oh, Becky, I'm _so_ sorry," Percy apologized, stressing the so. Percy gripped Beckendorf's hand, and, with a mighty pull, yanked him to his feet. Beckendorf teetered on his heels, but he managed to stay upright.

"We have to talk," Beckendorf told Percy giddily. Percy looked at him strangely.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Come on!" Beckendorf ordered, dragging Percy to the back of the dining pavilion.

"Ow! What?" Percy screeched, holding his arm and searching for bruises.

"So, I saw Silena," Beckendorf said, a big smile on his face.

"And?" Percy pressed, leaning against a table.

"She said that _she likes me_!" Beckendorf shrieked, jumping up and down. The few girls that were in the hall suddenly stopped mid-conversation and turned to look at Beckendorf, shocked.

"As a friend!" Percy added frantically.

"_What?_" he asked Beckendorf quietly.

"I asked her who she liked, and she said _me_!" Beckendorf said, breaking out in a happy dance. It consisted of jumps 1 inch off the ground, flailing arms, and "high" kicks.

"Stop that," Percy told him, trying to hold down his arms. "You look like a spaz."

"I can't! I'm just. Too. HAPPY!" Beckendorf yelled. And then he started to break out in song. "The hills are alive! With the _sound of music_!"

"Okay, dude, you really starting to turn into a girl! I'm starting to second-guess this plan..." Percy reasoned. "And how do you even know that song?"

"No! No, no, I'm good now," Beckendorf said, smoothing out his platinum blond hair. "So," Beckendorf nudged Percy knowingly. "What's up with you and Annabeth?"

"Well," Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't, exactly, asked her yet?" he said, the question mark popping out at the end.

"What? Dude, the party's over in an hour!" Beckendorf told him, checking the expensive pink watch Donatello had given him.

"I know, I know," Percy said. "That's why I need to get back in there!" Percy craned his neck and looked over Beckendorf's shoulder at the raging party. Suddenly, he saw blond hair. Long, curly blond hair. And it wasn't Beckendorf's. "I just saw Annabeth!" Percy whispered to him. Beckendorf stepped aside to let Percy pass. Percy ran back into the party and glancing around, quickly spotted Annabeth sitting on a bench at the end of the room.

_Time to strut, dude, _Percy told himself. As a girl, he strutted over to Annabeth and plastered on a girly smile.

"Hey-loo! I'm Per-Priscilla!" Percy greeted, in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh, hi. I'm Annabeth," she said politely, smiling. Percy smiled back and was going to sit next to her when a girl plopped down at the end of the bench. Percy scowled.

"Ex-cuse me?" Percy asked the girl, tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at Percy. "I was gonna sit there." Percy told her haughtily, pointing to the bench.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said, but made no effort to move.

"Um, could you move, puh-lease?" Percy asked snobbishly. The girl ignored him. Percy huffed and promptly sat down in the small space between the girl and Annabeth, pushing her off the bench. The girl flew off, spilling Coke all over her pale pink dress.

"Hey!" she shouted. Percy smirked at her, turning to Annabeth. "Ugh! So rude!" she yelled, standing up and walking away to look for a napkin.

"So anyway," Percy said, placing his callused hands on top of Annabeth's own," What cabin are you in?"

"I'm in Athena," Annabeth answered. "What about you?" She casually pulled her hands away from under Percy's.

"I'm Aphrodite's!" Percy said loudly.

"Really." Annabeth turned to Percy, all her attention focused on her/him. "You don't look like one." She studied his frizzy red hair, smoky green eyes, and blotchy red skin from the humidity in the room.

"Well, darling," Percy said, the word weird on this tongue, "Daddy wasn't all that good looking."  
Annabeth furrowed her brow and nodded like she still wasn't buying it. She lifted her Sprite to her lips and sipped.

"Anyways..." Percy-or Priscilla, said, trying to change the subject on his godly "parentage". "Annabeth, I'm new, so tell me. What is the guy situation around here?" Annabeth nearly choked on her drink. She coughed a few times, then seemed to compose herself.

"Okay, now I believe you're an Aphrodite," Annabeth said, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I don't think I'm the right girl to ask. Maybe one of your siblings?" Annabeth suggested.

"Oh, come on,"Percy pressed. "There has to be someone who's cute around here."

"Well," Annabeth started.

"Yes?" Percy asked eagerly, leaning in for her response.

"Uhm, Priscilla? Personal space?" Annabeth asked, scooching away from him.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said, backing up. "You were saying?"

"Oh, um," Annabeth's face turned beet red. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Silena. She's your cabin leader," Annabeth explained. She held out her pinky. Percy stared at it blankly. "Well, pinky promise," Annabeth ordered. Percy had no clue what this was. He reached out and poked her pinky, hoping that that was what he was supposed to do.

Annabeth looked confused. She pulled her pinky back. "Don't tell me you've never heard of pinky promise," she said.

"Um, I haven't?" Percy said.

"Oh, well, you go like this," Annabeth said, reaching out to grab Percy's hand. She hooked her pinky around his firmly, then stared at his hand for a moment. Annabeth turned it over.

"Your hands," she said, "They're so, rough." She looked up at Percy's eyes before looking back down. "I've never seen an Aphrodite that worked before. Where did you live before this?"

"Maryland," Percy answered, wondering if that was even a state.

"What did you do there?" Annabeth asked, releasing Percy's hand.

"Daddy was a potter," Percy explained. "He makes...pots," he said lamely. "I help."

"Pots out of clay?"

"Yes. New fashion kitchen statement thing."

"Don't they melt?"

"No!" Percy declared. "Daddy puts a special-" He wracked his brain for something smart to say. "Metal _primer_. Keeps it from turning to goo."

"Interesting. I've never heard of metal primer." Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

Percy waved it away. "Daddy invented it. Doesn't want anyone to know, so..." he trailed off. "Anyway, what were you saying about a boy?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, there's this boy of Poseidon," Annabeth said. Percy's heart thumped in his chest. "He's a total Seaweed Brain, that's what I call him, but, I don't know anymore. Sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling this to a total stranger."

"It's to-tally fine," Percy said, fighting a smile.

"Sorry, but what's your name again?" Annabeth asked.

"Priscilla. Priscilla, uh, Irvingsingson," Percy said.

"Cool last name," Annabeth said.

"Why thank you!" Percy smiled, scratching his leg. Annabeth looked down at the noise.

"Priscilla," Annabeth started, "Your legs...they're so...hairy." Annabeth suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh gods, I'm sorry! That was rude." Percy looked down. His legs were, indeed, very hairy. Percy didn't wear shorts much, and he _certainly _didn't wear a skirt on a regular basis, so he only shaved every few months. Big mistake.

Who would believe that he was a girl with a mass of hair on this legs?

"Oh, it's alright. I forgot to shave on the way from Maryland," Percy said, turning as red as Annabeth's plastic cup.

"I should get going. Beauty sleep, you know?"

"Oh, okay. Sorry again, Priscilla," Annabeth said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Ditto!" Percy flounced over to the back of the pavillion, where Beckendorf was eagerly waiting for him.

**Please review!**


	11. Uncovering the Truth

**Hey people!**

**Can you believe that this is the last chapter before the ending? *Dramatic gasp* Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, we always love those. :)**

**On to other news, I (Demeter) have made a FictionPress! (I also mentioned this in our other story Midnight Madness, but yeah.) Anyway, just go to my bio under the ThreeOlympianGoddesses profile page and there's a link to my FictionPress. I would really appreciate it if you gave me feedback on my stories; just let me know if you like them or not, and what I can do to make them better! Thanks. :)**

**But for the meantime, please enjoy Chapter 11 of Girls Night Out! Hope you like it. **

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

"Well?" Beckendorf asked, wasting no time.

"Oh, you know, she likes me or whatever..." Percy said casually, waving it off. Beckendorf shrieked a scream that nearly burst Percy's earbuds. He latched on the Percy's arm, jumping up and down happily.

"Ow, dude! Let go!" Percy complained, prying Beckendorf's fingers off his arm. "We should get going."

"I agree," Beckendorf said, turning to the door. "Gosh, these heels are _killing_ me!" Beckendorf whipped the heels off in one large fashion, revealing his large, stinky feet that didn't go well with the skinny jeans.

"Can't we just get out of this place?" Percy asked, his feet hurting as well. "I mean we found out what we wanted to know so..."

"Yeah. I hate this stupid wig." Beckendorf said, scratching at his blonde hair. The two boys began to saunter toward the door. The door that separated them and freedom. The door that meant, once they were out, they had successfully manipulated all the girls and gotten away with everything. _The door_- Oh, you get it.

But just as they were about to reach the exit, a girlish voice spoke into the microphone, ordering everyone to settle down.

"Aw, what now?" Beckendorf yelled out loud. A couple of nearby girls slowly backed away from him. Meanwhile the girl, who happened to be Silena herself, was telling everyone about how great it was that everyone came and had a fabulous time, blah blah blah, until something she said caught the boys' attention.

"And, now, I would like to welcome two new campers who were able to make it to our party tonight!" Silena shouted into the microphone.

"Oh Gods," Percy breathed. "Please don't be us, please don't be us!"

"Priscilla and Becky!" Silena squealed. "Come on up here, you guys!"

A spotlight shined right on the two boys and they squinted at the bright white light. A group of campers parted to let them pass to the stage. The dining pavilion was dead silent as "Priscilla" and "Becky" walked to the stage.

"Would you _girls_ like to say a few words?" Silena asked over the awkward silence once the boys reached the stage. 

_She's on to us! _Percy thought, his message sending alarms all throughout his brain. He tried to mind-send his thought to Beckendorf by squeezing his eyes shut and thinking hard. Nope. He stayed frozen right next to Percy, unmoving. He didn't even look like he was breathing!

Percy pushed Beckendorf up the last three steps to the stage and dragged him by the hand until they were next to a beaming Silena.

"No, thank you," Priscilla answered politely, hiding his fear, but Silena handed him the mic anyway. Percy looked out into the crowd. A few hundred girls stared back at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"Uh...hi. Hello. Um…...Thanks?" Percy offered, addressing the crowd. Both his clammy hands gripped the mike, which soon became a sweaty mess.

"He means," Beckendorf butted in, seeming to snap out of his scaredy-cat-ness. He stood in front of Percy, who was still holding the microphone and leaned down to talk into it. " Thank you for letting us stay in your _wonderful_ camp. It's an _honor_ to be here," Beckendorf said. Nobody moved. The camp was oddly quiet. Someone coughed and another told them to shut up. Beckendorf covered the mike with one hand.

"What do we do now?" Beckendorf stage-whispered to Percy. He was a total pro;his lips weren't moving at all but words were coming out. "Run?" he suggested.

"No, they'll catch us!" Percy admitted sheepishly.

"Fine. Here, gimme the mic," Beckendorf said, snatching the mic from Percy's death hold. "Um, well..." he started, and went on to yap about how _great_ it was to finally be where they belonged and how _amazing_ it was to meet everybody.

Silena half-listened and half thought about what color she would paint her nails the next day.

"Silena," a girl mumbled, sidling up next to her. Silena looked to her right. It was Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth! Isn't this party just awesome? My girls and I worked three months on this and-" Silena was interrupted.

"That's nice, Silena. Anyway, why did you ask them to speak?" Annabeth asked softly, getting straight to the point. Silena shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess since they're new and all..." she trailed off.

"That Priscilla, no offense, but she's," Annabeth made a low whistle,"a character."

"So's Becky! She's nice and all, but...Do you think her hair's natural?" Annabeth stared at Silena.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, Priscilla had all these long hairs on her leg, and it was SO gross and-" Annabeth stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Silena, who was now chewing on a carrot stick, asked.

"I know who they are! I mean, not that they weren't before, but..._Θεοί, πώς θα μπορούσε να είμαι τόσο ηλίθιος;!_" Annabeth scream-whispered the last part into the air, shaking her fist.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" Silena asked innocently. Annabeth walked up to the blond-haired girl and shook her bony shoulders.

"The "girls"," she started, "are Percy and Beckendorf!" Silena nearly chocked on her carrot.

"What?" she spat once the carrot squeezed its way through her food pipe.

"Yeah...don't you see it?" Annabeth asked. Silena thought of her mental picture of Becky. She immediately saw that his awkward walk, too-small clothes, and absurd hair color were hiding Beckendorf. And duh! The name practically gave it away.

Thank goodness they were guys, because they were absolutely hideous as girls. Silena shuddered at the thought of Beckendorf as an Aphro-girl.

"You are SO smart, Annabeth! You are SO right!" Silena cried, smacking her forehead. She was ashamed that she didn't see it sooner.

"Those idiots just fooled us! They-oh those idiots!" Annabeth shouted. She didn't care that anyone else was staring at her.

"What are you going to do?" Silena asked, a little bit worried.

"Watch."

Annabeth stomped over to the "girls" who were wrapping up their speech and trying to make a hasty exit. "Hi Percy. Hey, Beckendorf," she whispered, grinning evilly and struggling to retrieve the mic from Beckendorf's strong grip. She finally succeeded.

"Hey guys! Having fun tonight?" she spoke into it. The crowd cheered, and Annabeth continued. "Yeah, well, we have one more surprise for you!" The audience's claps and shouts were deafening. "You guys know Percy and Beckendorf, right?" A chorus of "Yeah's" came from the crowd.

"Percy's a jerk!" a little girlie voice yelled. Annabeth laughed.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, than realized his mistake.

But before anyone could react, Annabeth yelled, "Well, here they are!"

In a swift motion, Annabeth ripped off the wigs of both the boys. The crowd gasped. Percy and Beckendorf stood there, horrified. Travis Stoll snapped a quick photo on his camera from behind a plant.

"Let's leave..." Beckendorf hissed between a gritted smile.

Annabeth smirked as the "former-girls" dashed away. _That'll teach them._

**Okay, I just wanted to make a quick contest to wrap up this chapter. You know the part where Annabeth says something in Greek? Well, the first one to find that, translate what it says and post it in a review will get a virtual cookie! :) Yay. **

**Please Review!**_  
_


	12. A Sorta Good Ending To All Fairytales

**Alright people!**

**Here's what y'all have been waiting ever so patiently for... the last chapter! **

**First of all, The winner of the virtual cookie from last chapter is SassMonster! Here's your prize: (::)**

**Then, we have made a new story! It's called Chad and it's only going to be a few chapters, but it's still awesome nonetheless! Please check that out if you haven't already.  
**

**Anyway, we present... CHAPTER 12!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Percy sat on his bed in his cabin, alone, fiddling with his thumbs. He had washed all of the makeup off and was in his regular clothes, which felt _so _comfortable after the previous incident. He sighed. It was a terrible idea, in the first place! All he had wanted was a date with Annabeth, not eternal embarrassment. One thing he learned: Beckendorf was a total and complete idiot!

There was a knock on the door. Percy groaned, and didn't bother to answer it, assuming that it would be a prank or Beckendorf...either one would be undesirable to see.

"Open up, doofus!" a familiar girl voice said, "I know you're in here!"

Percy slipped on his sneakers quickly and combed his unruly hair, (which didn't change much;they were still hanging in front of his eyes), before heading over. He opened the door to see Annabeth standing, looking stunning under the moonlight. Her loose wavy blond hair looked white, and her tan skin glowed. She wore a grey flowy skirt and a white tank top with her arms crossed confidently over her chest. She looked better than Aphrodite herself at that moment. He knew that it probably sounded cheesy but his thoughts were in romantic-comedy mode.

"Hi," he said, folding his own arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"For the record, I like you a LOT more as a dude," she said, smirk turning into a small smile.

"I was wondering if you liked me at all," Percy blurted out.

"Of course I like you. We're friends, right?" Annabeth smacked his arm playfully.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Percy replied.

"Oh..." Annabeth looked away shyly, only to turn back as she posed a question. "Why did you and Beckendorf dress up as girls anyway?" She paused for a moment before adding," Let me guess, prank or dare?"

"Neither. We wanted to know what you guys really thought about us," Percy whispered, afraid to admit his feelings.

"Well...now you know," she responded.

"Why'd you come? Didn't you have enough fun humiliating us?" he asked, suddenly sounding suspicious. "There's no hidden camera anywhere, right?" Percy quickly looked around to find the invisible video cam. He looked up at the door way and tried to smack whatever that was-or wasn't- there.

"No, there isn't," she told him. "I was mad at the time...and why didn't you guys just ask Silena and I? I would've told you,."

"Really?"

Annabeth nodded. "Well, yeah."

Percy suddenly had an idea. This time, it was simple and sweet. He took her hand, snatching it quickly, afraid that she was going to pull it back. "Want to go to the lake? I heard it's great at night." Percy waited for the rejection.

But Annabeth surprised him by answering, "I'd love to," and started pulling him outside.

"Well, someone's eager," Percy muttered, loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"Don't push it," she advised, glaring at him, but Percy could tell that she was trying hard not to crack a grin.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked down the dirt path to the lake, still hand in hand. Percy swung their arms and it kept a steady movement, front and back, front and back.

When they got there, Percy kicked off his sneakers and socks and Annabeth gently took off her flats and placed them on a log far from the water. Annabeth sat down next to the shore, trying hard not to get her clothes wet. She looked out and took it all in. The gorgeous silver water was shimmering and casted a reflection of the moon on the waves. Percy stepped into the cool lake water, letting it splash his feet. Annabeth sifted the still-warm sand between her toes and breathed in the heavy scent of pine. Percy, now bored, went and plopped down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and soaking up the whole scene.

"Want to dance?" Percy asked suddenly, not meeting her gaze. When he saw her nod slowly yet surely out of the corner of his eye, he said, "You lead; I've got two left feet."

Annabeth laughed. "Sure." Percy got to his feet and held his hand out to help Annabeth. She declined with a shake of her head, pushing her body up herself.

Percy bowed to her not-so-gracefully, and Annabeth chucked softly but gathered her skirt with one hand and awkwardly curtsied back. Percy put his hand on her waist and held her free hand. And they danced, prancing and tangoing to their heart's desire. The moon shone like a disco ball, and nature provided the music.

It was a perfect moment, and they had the same mutual feeling that a certain Greek love goddess was behind this.

But for once, they didn't care.

**Yeah, it wasn't very long, but it was short, sweet and adorable. Don't you think? :)**

**Finally, we want to thank each and every one of you for your endless support. This story comes to a close with 12 chapters, 77 reviews, 6,129 hits, 34 favorites, and 31 story alerts. Not bad for our first completed story, eh? :)**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
